The present invention relates to an information delivery server and clients, an information delivery method thereof, and a storing medium stored programs to execute information delivery, in which information is delivered to users by retrieving such as document databases, in particular, in which the information is delivered to the users under the condition that the users and information suppliers designate their object places.